Order of the Dragon (guild)
The guild was founded by Knight of the Dragon's Fire. Order of the Dragon (OOTD) was made up of many role-playing characters in Dolera. Their guildhouse was the Tibianic. The second leader of the guild was Gazzalew, who was more of a fighter than a role-player. Presently, Julien Brightside is the leader of the guild. OOTD has returned to its role-playing roots, and is still an active guild in Dolera. OOTD's history has been chronicled in a story illustrated by UG. The beginning In the beginning Unconscious Guardian made the guild on his character Knight of the Dragons Fire, and it was all good. Time passed and it was decided that we needed a base. Greenshore was suitable and the guildhall of the Tibianic was chosen. The continuation UG found that time was not enough, thus he decided to give the leadership over to his good friend Gazzalew. With him in leadership, an alliance was forged together with Malibu-Nam, and all was good. However, time passed and interest was lost, thus an attempt to renew interest was done. A union with Malibu-Nam was forged. The Order of Nam. But, unfortunately, it was not enough, Gazzalew faded in his position and the guild declined until it fell apart and got disbanded. Reforged Jay-Jay the sorcerer, an old member of the guild reforged the guild later and invited the remaining elder members in an attempt to reforge it. Although his effort did rekindle the guilds flame for a time, it was made in a time of war and thus was in the aim of the fighting guilds. A brave attempt was such foiled by evil minds. A true return After Jay-Jays attempt, Julien Brightside was hunted off Dolera by Elack Arcar, while away, his nemesis got hacked and when he returned he now had the ability to make the guild. Not to mention the items and gold he received from Tar Malok, a good friend, created an economic oppurtunity. Quite soon after its making it was decided to have the guilds base in Juliens hometown, the mountain city of Kazordoon. A solid home in the guildhall of Iron hall. It went slow in the beginning with recruiting, but a few old ones returned to help forge the guild anew, and a lot of new ones. Unconscious Guardian and Dragonspark was among the first to join, Jay-Jay the sorcerer followed soon after. A few alliances was made as well. Army of the lord, the Nightmare Saints and Sanctuary was just a few of these. Through turmoil and war for two years the guild survived, until recently when Julien had to step down due to his age. It was time for a newer member to take over the reins. Reign of the Dragon Through a peaceful understanding, the reins of the guild and the guildhall was handed over to Dragonspark. Handing over most of his treasury, Julien had made sure that the guildhall would stay in the Orders hands. Category:Guilds